nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
State of Porschestan
The State of Porschestan (also known as just Porschestan) is a communist dictatorship composed of eight Sub-States and one Territory. The country is situated mostly in central Asia, ranging from the Indian Ocean to the south, Russia to the north, Caspian Sea to the west, and China to the east. Porschestan also has land claims in Central America and Southeast Asia, in addition to a Naval base in Burma and several embassies worldwide. Leadership is currently shared between Supreme Dictator Nousafarin Askarov (executive) and President of the Congress Houshmand Giti (legislative). Porschestan is a member of the Union of Communist Nations. 'History' The State of Porschestan was created by Porsche102 on November 20, 2008. ''Pre-Porschestan'' Before the State of Porschestan was founded, much of Central Asia was lawless, sparsely populated, and rugged. Several small villages existed, and each village was controlled by a warlord. Often a prominent male from the village, warlords were notorious for their kindness to their own people and brutality to everyone else. Countless wars between villages occured, preventing any one village from getting ahead a nd modernizing. A young warlord by the name of Porsche102 came to power in the village of Combay when his father was killed during a raid by the warlord of Muzkol, a neighboring village. At the time, Combay was one of the weaker villages in the area and had been raided by neighboring villages for several years. Determined to put a stop to the attacks, Porsche102 led a surprise attack against Muzkol only a few days after taking power. Not expecting a retaliatory attack and still recovering from their recent clash with Combay, the warlord of Muzkol was ill prepared for another conflict. Porsche102's soldiers entered Muzkol stealthily at night from both the east and west, cutting off any escape routes. The victory was swift, and once his army had won, Porsche102 declared the village a part of the State of Porschestan, named in his honor. He also declared himself Supreme Dictator of the new nation and named Combay as the new capital. Eager to the end the violence that had plagued the area for centuries, Porsche102 offered peace and protection to the residents of Muzkol if they supported him and death if they didn't. After very little debate, the village pledged its full support to Supreme Dictator Porsche102 and his new nation. Porsche102 set up a communist-style government to ensure all of his citizens received the basic necessities they would need. Despite numerous changes to this system by later Supreme Dictators, the same basic principles of communism are still in effect today. ''Early Years'' The State of Porschestan's first few years were difficult. Only a few months after pledging their allegiance to Supreme Dictator Porsche102, the citizens of Porschestan started to doubt the effectiveness of their new leader. The communist system began to provide less and less resources to the citizens, despite Porsche102's efforts to revive the crippled economy. Extremely high military spending combined with virtually 100% unemployment quickly drained the treasury of Porschestan, and it wasn't long before citizens took to the streets in protest. Luckily for Porsche102, the military was strong enough to stop these protests, although excessively violent force was used in the process. The chaotic situation brought international attention to the tiny mountain nation of Porschestan, and this proved to be the most important occurance of Porschestan's early years. Several nations offered to help the struggling new nation with it's many problems. The nation of Terroria, controlled by Roccodog34, sent 1,000 highly skilled workers into Porschestan to help jump-start the stalled economy. They helped open several mines in the mountains around Porschestan, which provided the government with all the money it would need to fund the communist system for years. Any surplus money was spent on the military, which was busy slowly conquering villages on the edges of Porschestan. Within a few years, massive reserves of oil were discovered under newly-conquered areas at the southern end of Porschestan, which at this time occupied all of Tajikistan. Oil wells were drilled and the economy boomed until the government of Djinnaken warned Supreme Dictator Porsche102 that oil was outlawed for not being environmentally friendly. Oil production was halted due to fears of an invasion by Djinnaken but was soon resumed when the government of Neros provided Porschestan with a method of turning fossil fuels environmentally friendly via the use of masonite. Neros also accepted a Porschestani offer of alliance, becoming the first ally of the State of Porschestan. After several decades of successful growth the country was yet again nearly destroyed, this time by a magnitude 8.4 earthquake which leveled the city of Combay. Several months later the capital was fully rebuilt, this time with a new government building and national museum, both of which still stand today. Porschestan also invaded and annexed Uzbekistan and Kyrgyzstan during this time, which more than quadroupled the size of the nation. A war with Turkmenistan soon followed, which proved to be the toughest battle ever fought by the Porschestani military, nearly resulting in a loss. Relations with our only ally, Neros, were strained when Porschestani troops accidentally shot down a Nerosian fighter plane during the war. After the war, Turkmenistan was admitted to Porschestan as the fourth Sub-State. Porschestan became allied with New Jamaica shortly after the war ended. ''Middle Years'' Not long after the war against Turkmenistan the stability of the entire nation was once again threatened. Supreme Dictator Porsche102 mysteriously disappeared one day and a Porschestani military General by the name of Ahmad Irkelkam took power. General Irkelkam claimed Supreme Dictator Porsche102 had retired and handed over control to him, but proof of this has never been revealed. General Irkelkam declared himself Supreme Dictator of Porschestan not long after. The fate of Supreme Dictator Porsche102 is not known despite many investigations by both Djinnaken and Cyberain. Porsche102's strong leadership helped set the stage for Porschestan's rise to power. Supreme Dictator Ahmad Irkelkam led the nation for many years and did a lot of great things for Porschestan. Under his control, alliances were arranged with Djinnaken, Cyberain, Arrentine, and Zargaria. Burma and parts of eastern India were added to Porschestan following an international war in the region. The mid-Atlantic island of St. Helena (later ceded to the Index Kingdom), the territory of Costa Rica, and the territory of Kazakhstan were also conquered during this time. Supreme Dictator Ahmad Irkelkam's policy of "power through land acquisition" was very effective and helped Porschestan emerge on the world stage as a major player in international politics, trade, and culture. Mahmoud Irkelkam, the son of Supreme Dictator Ahmad Irkelkam, came to power when his father died. Supreme Dictator Mahmoud Irkelkam secured alliances with the Index Kingdom, Kingdom of Hunger, and Jo A League during his rule. He also added Azerbaijan, Georgia, Armenia, Afghanistan, and Pakistan to Porschestan, as well as the planet New Combay. He would oversee the last acquisition of land by Porschestan. He also was responsible for the creation of the Porschestani anti-matter program, which gave Porschestan access to devastating anti-matter weaponry and a reliable source for nearly unlimited power. Perhaps the most important event of Supreme Dictator Ahmad Irkelkam's rule was the formation of the Union of Communist Nations (UCN), an alliance between Porschestan and it's closest ally Arrentine that eventually became an independent nation. ''Rise of the UCN'' Porschestan and it's closest ally, Arrentine, formed an exclusively communist alliance known as the Union of Communist Nations. This alliance bound the two nations in several ways, including having the militaries of both nations combined into one force, known as the UCN Army. Similarly, citizens of both nations became UCN citizens and both nations became known as States of the UCN. A capital city for the UCN was built in western Kazakhstan, which eventually was granted independence from Porschestan to become the Independent City of New Bautino. Many historians consider the formation of the UCN to be where Porschestan lost its status as an independent nation and most consider the UCN to be it's own nation run jointly by the leaders of Porschestan and Arrentine. Under the rule of Supreme Dictator Mahmoud Irkelkam, Porschestan prospered. New military weapons were developed due to the spread of ideas between Porschestani and Arrentinian scientists, making the UCN a major player on the world stage. Several anti-matter weapons tests were conducted as the UCN led the way in the anti-matter weapons race. Despite having immense capabilities, the UCN anti-matter arsenal only grew to 12 warheads before the program was halted. As other nations developed incredibly devastating anti-matter weapons by the hundreds, Supreme Dictator Mahmoud Irkelkam took the world by surprise and announced that the nation that had initiated the anti-matter weapons race would be destroying it's own arsenal and would never again posess weapons of mass destruction. Several other nations followed suit. Supreme Dictator Mahmoud Irkelkam also focused on modernizing the aging infrastructure of Porschestan. New roads and buildings were constructed all over the nation, including several anti-matter power plants. Due to this, electricity finally became available to 100% of Porschestanis. An extensive network of MagLev trains was constructed in the Sub-State of Costa Rica to ease tensions with the local populace, who largely supported the actions of the Costa Rican Liberation Army (CRLA), a militant terrorist group. Supreme Dictator Mahmoud Irkelkam also granted the Sub-State of Costa Rica a large degree of political independence and even implemented a democratic system of government, featuring a People's Congress consisting of 100 elected members. This political independence was later revoked due to continuation of CRLA violence in the Sub-State. Supreme Dictator Mahmoud Irkelkam resigned shortly after, passing along power to his son, Rahimar. ''Later Years'' Supreme Dictator Rahimar Irkelkam brought about many radical changes to Porschestan. Having been educated in Cyberain, he learned about a whole new style of government and attempted to introduce parts of it to Porschestan. Even though no real governmental changes were made, he did allow for some capitalist principles, such as land ownership and wealth accumulation, to occur. This led to an explosion of foreign investment inside Porschestan, mainly real estate development in and around the beachside city of Krasnovodsk, Turkmenistan. The only Porschestani citizens able to take advantage of the new reforms were those who had close ties to the government, most of which already had substantial amounts of wealth due to government corruption. Even though the investment by foreign companies greatly helped Porschestan, the capitalist reforms by Supreme Dictator Rahimar Irkelkam only succeeded in widening the gap between Porschestan's wealthy elite and ordinary citizens. The Independent City of New Bautino also welcomed foreign investment and soon became one of the world's most important cities for business and commerce. This transformation helped the UCN win the nomination to host the CYOC Summer Olympic Games III, held in New Bautino. Perhaps the most infamous event of Supreme Dictator Rahimar Irkelkam's rule was his handling of the Costa Rican rebel conflict. For hundreds of years, the CRLA had carried out attacks against the UCN military in the Sub-State, resulting in nearly 400,000 soldiers killed over a span of 500 years. Supreme Dictator Rahimar Irkelkam was determined to crush the rebellion once and for all, so he and his military advisors devised a plan to kill off all ethnic Costa Ricans and resettle the Sub-State with citizens from mainland Porschestan. Two prisons were built in the rain forests of Costa Rica and UCN soldiers began rounding up entire villages and sending the inhabitants to the prisons to be killed. Only a few months after the prisons became operational they were both destroyed beyond repair, but not before over 125,000 Costa Ricans were killed. Historians believe either the CRLA or Cyberain SSS were responsible for the destruction of the prisons, although evidence of who was responsible has never been found. Once news of the genocide had spread around the world, Supreme Dictator Rahimar Irkelkam resigned in disgrace and handed power to his daughter, Rifa. Rahimar Irkelkam was later assassinated by a rogue member of the UCN military while at a UCN Naval base in Yangon, Burma. The assassin was an ethnic Costa Rican and was believed to be a member of the CRLA, but this has not been confirmed. ''Modern Times'' Rifa Askarov succeeded her father as Supreme Dictator of Porschestan, although she went by her family name of Irkelkam. She was the first female Supreme Dictator and was one of the most powerful women in the world. Just like her father, Rifa was educated in Cyberain and implemented some capitalist and democractic reforms of her own. Most notably, she restored the semi-autonomous government of Costa Rica her father had shut down, but only after the CRLA was rendered harmless by a very extensive, well planned joint operation between the UCN and Cyberain militaries. Once the CRLA was defeated, the UCN entered a new age of peace and prosperity. The good times helped strengthen the communist system in the UCN, which reassured other communist nations in the world that communism was not only possible, it could thrive. Two fellow communist nations, the Neran Federation and the Communist Union of Bibliolatric Africa, soon applied to join the UCN to share in the success. The UCN, which originally had been founded as an alliance, had essentially become a joint nation over hundreds of years. Not wanting to divide their nation, the leaders of the UCN decided to rename their nation the People's Caspian Republic and create a new alliance, also called the UCN, to fulfill the original UCN's role. Not long after the new UCN was created, the nation of Djinnaken was unanimously admitted to the alliance, becoming the fourth member state. Supreme Dictator Rifa Irkelkam is widely regarded to be one of the best leaders Porschestan has ever had. Under her rule, the economy did very well, allowing for increases in funding for the communist system, resulting in happier citizens. Violent crime rates were lower than ever before now that citizens had a better quality of life and the CRLA had been neutralized. Rifa's push for more research in helpful anti-matter uses has also benefitted the nation greatly, and the PCR remains as one of the world's foremost leaders in the fight against weapons of mass destruction. Human rights abuses were also at an all time low under Supreme Dictator Rifa Irkelkam, due to laws she implemented to prevent another genocide from ever happening, among other things. Police in Porschestan were still able to search anyone or anything without reason but they were no longer permitted to beat citizens indiscriminantly unless they posed a threat. Nousafarin Askarov, the only child of Supreme Dictator Rifa, became the next Supreme Dictator when her mother retired to enjoy her remaining years at her spacious home at the summit of K2. Nousafarin, a Cyberain-educated neurosurgeon living in Krasnovodsk, was originally opposed to inheriting the Supreme Dictatorship but eventually agreed to accepting the position at the urging of her aging mother. Supreme Dictator Nousafarin has been widely regarded as the most democratic Supreme Dictator ever and, following her mother's death, began a series of democratic reforms. CONSTRUCTION Geography The geography of the State of Porschestan varies greatly from high mountain peaks to tropical rain forests. However, the majority of Porschestan consists of arid land. The Sub-States of Pakistan, Afghanistan, Turkmenistan, Uzbekistan, and Kazakhstan are all overwhelmingly arid and inhospitable. The large majority of Porschestanis live along the eastern coast of the Caspian Sea in huge cities such as Krasnovodsk, Mangystau, and Atyrau. This coastal strip of fertile land is even home to the Independent City of New Bautino, the national capital of the PCR. Beyond this, much of Porschestan is just a dusty, dry dese rt. The eastern edge of Porschestan is marked by the immense Himalaya, Altai, Hindu Kush, and Pamir mountain ranges. The Sub-States of Tajikistan and Kyrgyzstan are extremely mountainous and are less populated than the desert regions, with the exception of the State capital of Combay, a thriving metropolis. The world's second highest peak, K2, is located in the Sub-State of Pakistan. In addition to deserts and mountains, Porschestan also features lots of forests. The northern part of Kazakhstan, as well as the mountainous regions of Tajikistan and Kyrgyzstan, have many forests. The Sub-State of Costa Rica is widely known for its extensive rain forests and volcanoes and is a popular tourist destination for both domestic and foreign tourists. Porschestan's territory of East India is also home to the Himalaya mountain range and many forests. Government and Politics The government of Porschestan is currently divided into two parts: an executive branch and a legislative branch. The executive branch is headed by the Supreme Dictator, a position which has existed in Porschestan since the nation's inception. The current Supreme Dictator is Nousafarin Askarov. The legislative branch is rather new to Porschestan, having been created under Supreme Dictator Nousafarin's rule. It consists of a 100-seat People's Congress led by an elected President of the Congress, usually the most powerful member of the largest party in the People's Congress. The current President of the Congress is Houshmand Giti. Seats in the People's Congress are distributed based on population and only the eight Sub-States are represented. The State of Porschestan is a totalitarian dictatorship and has been since it was originally founded by Porsche102. The Supreme Dictator of Porschestan has immense powers to control the military, economy, and diplomacy. The Supreme Dictator also has considerable control over the People's Congress and can veto any piece of questionable legislation passed without any way for the veto to be overruled. The Supreme Dictator is also considered to be the Head of State of Porschestan and the nation's chief diplomat. Porschestan has had six Supreme Dictators throughout its history including Supreme Dictator Nousafarin Askarov, the current leader. Excluding the transfer of power from Porsche102 to Ahmad Irkelkam, the Supreme Dictatorship has always been passed down through the Irkelkam family. As of now, Nousafarin Askarov has no children and it's unsure who would fulfull the role of Supreme Dictator should she resign or die. With regards to the PCR government, power is shared equally between the Supreme Dictator of Porschestan and the President of Arrentine. The Supreme Dictator is also the State of Porschestan's representative in the Union of Communist Nations. The People's Congress is a 100-member legislative body created by the current Supreme Dictator. The People's Congress is responsible for much of the internal decision making within Porschestan, leaving the international decisions up to the Supreme Dictator. The President of the Congress holds a lot of power within the People's Congress and meets with the Supreme Dictator often to discuss the issues. The President of the Congress rarely challenges the authority of the Supreme Dictator because the Supreme Dictator is the ultimate source of authority within Porschestan and cannot be overruled by anyone. While the Supreme Dictator and People's Congress handle all national and international affairs, the eight Sub-States of Porschestan each have their own leaders, known as a Governor. Each Governor is appointed by the Supreme Dictator and each has a great degree of power within their own Sub-State. The Governor is usually the only governing force within the Sub-State, except for Costa Rica which also has a democratically-elected Congress of 100 members. Governors only answer to the Supreme Dictator and are usually left alone to do what they think is best for their Sub-State, although sometimes their ideas clash with the Supreme Dictator's vision and changes must be made. Territories do not have a Governor or representation in the People's Congress and are controlled directly by the Supreme Dictator. ''Territorial Divisions'' The State of Porschestan is divided into the following Sub-States, listed in the order of Sub-Statehood: *Sub-State of Tajikistan (Capital: Combay the State Capital) *Sub-State of Kyrgyzstan (Capital: Bishkek) *Sub-State of Uzbekistan (Capital: Tashkent) *Sub-State of Turkmenistan (Capital: Krasnovodsk) *Sub-State of Costa Rica (Capital: San Jose) *Sub-State of Kazakhstan (Capital: Balkhash) *Sub-State of Afghanistan (Capital: Kabul) *Sub-State of Pakistan (Capital: Karachi) The State of Porschestan also controls the following territories: *Territory of Eastern India The State of Porschestan used to consist of ten Sub-States, the above eight plus Azerbaijan and Burma. It also used to own the Territories of Georgia, Armenia, and St. Helena. Azerbaijan, Georgia, and Armenia aren't currently owned by any nation but are a protectorate of the UCN. Burma was ceded to the nation of Vorno, and St. Helena was ceded to the Index Kingdom. ''International Relations'' The State of Porschestan and the PCR as a whole is considered to be neutral. However, the PCR military has been deployed on many peacekeeping missions in the past and has also participated in a few international wars and battles, mainly to prevent one nation from disrupting world peace or stability (most notably Aiur). Historically, Porschestan has supported its close ally Djinnaken and is a former member of the Emerald Alliance, which came about to counter the rising power of the Warsaw Pact. Porschestan's biggest rival is Cyberain, although tensions between the two nations have lessened ever since the PCR was formed. The State of Porschestan currently has diplomatic relations with the following nations: *Neros-Pwnage Empire *British Empire (Cyberain and New Jamaica) *Djinnaken *Index Kingdom *Jo A League *Glorious Kingdom of the House *Vorno *Atlantis *Neran Federation *Communist Union of Bibliolatric Africa ''Criticism'' The State of Porschestan has long been criticized, mostly by Cyberain for its oppressive, corrupt government and repeated human rights violations, most notably the genocide of 125,000 ethnic Costa Ricans. Cyberain frequently encourages Porschestan to improve their human rights adherence, and the Foreign Ministry often releases statements saying that they are hopeful that criticism will become unnecessary. Military The military of Porschestan consists of three branches: the Army, Air Force, and Navy. All three are members of the UCN military and are available for deployment with the militaries of other member nations. The Porschestani military also serves as the main police force, with nearly all Army soldiers receiving some kind of police training during boot camp. Historically, the Porschestani military has mainly been used for the defense of the nation and peacekeeping operations around the world, in addition to several aid missions following natural disasters. All citizens of Porschestan must serve a minimum two-year term in the military, although students who pass the necessary tests to attend universities can delay their military service until after graduation. For all other citizens, military service usually begins right after graduation from high school. This system ensures Porschestan has more than enough able-bodied soldiers for any event that may occur. At any given time, roughly 300 million citizens can be mobilized and ready for battle within 72 hours. ''Army'' The Porschestani Army is by far the largest branch of the military with over 25 million active duty ser vice members in all eight Sub-States and one Territory. The Army also acts as the police force in Porschestan and is responsible for putting down all rebellions, clearing the streets of all protests, and ensuring the safety and security of all citizens. Perhaps the most notorious role the Army has played while policing was in Costa Rica, where over 400,000 soldiers were killed over a span of 500+ years by CRLA terrorists. The Army has also been deployed on a few international peacekeeping missions, but for the most part it is relatively unused and serves mainly as the domestic police force. The Porschestani Army also maintains an elite group of soldiers known as the Porschestani Recon Force. These special operations soldiers are used for many things, including reconnaisance, high value target assassinations, and several high-risk missions too difficult or deadly for normal soldiers to attempt. They were used extensively during the height of the Costa Rican rebel conflict to conduct terrorist kill/capture missions, cross-border raids into Nicaragua, and undercover spying operations. These highly trained men, whose numbers are not publicly known, specialize in fighting in multiple terrains and can stealthily insert into most environments, ranging from high mountains peaks to low-lying marshes. The Porschestani Recon Force has also been reported to be the Supreme Dictator's personal security, although this has not been verified. ''Air Force'' The Porschestani Air Force is the smallest branch of the military with roughly 30,000 active duty members operating in all eight Sub-States and one Territory. The importance of the Air Force is dwarfed by the Arrentinian Space Force, which serves as the PCR's main aerial attack/defense branch. The Air Force is mainly used for reconnaisance missions, such as those conducted over Costa Rica during the rebel conflict, and also for small-scale air support missions. ''Navy'' The Porschestani Navy is the second-largest branch of the military with nearly 700,000 members. Porschestan maintains five naval bases around the world, with three in Porschestan, one in the Independent Capital District of New Bautino, and one in the nation of Vorno. Each naval base in home to it's own fleet, with the PCR 1st Fleet docked in New Bautino, the PCR 2nd Fleet in Krasnovodsk, the PCR 3rd Fleet in Yangon, the PCR 4th Fleet in Limon, and the PCR 5th Fleet in Karachi. Each fleet features two aircraft carriers, five heavy escort destroyers, and several smaller ships. The Porschestani Navy also maintains a small number of submarines that travel the world's oceans, docking occasionally in Porschestani or allied ports. The Porschestani Navy has never been used for direct military action against an enemy; rather, the Porschestani Air Force will use the aircraft carriers as a launching point for their attacks. Heavy escort destroyers and submarines in the Navy are capable of launching sea-to-air and sea-to-land anti-matter missiles, although this is no longer possible due to the self-imposed ban on anti-matter weapons in Porschestan. ''Weaponry'' The Porschestani military uses a wide variety of weapons, shown below. Tank2.jpg|A Porschestani Army tank, manufactured by AntiTek. Sukhoi-35.jpg|A Porschestani Air Force ATK-F35, manufactured by AntiTek. Stonehenge.jpg|Porschestan's recently constructed railgun, capable of hitting targets in space. AK47.jpg|A highly specialized AK-47 used by Porschestani Recon Force soldiers. Uzi.jpg|A machine pistol sidearm used by Porschestani Recon Force soldiers. USN_Seals.jpg|Porschestani Recon Force soldiers in action along the Costa Rica/Nicaragua border. Category:Player Nations Category:CYOC Category:UCN Category:CYOC countries Category:CYOC Countries